


Blaine doesn't know - Or, does he?

by halfdolphin



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdolphin/pseuds/halfdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors 2x19. If Kurt found out about Sam at Dalton, surely Blaine would have too. A small explanation to how things went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine doesn't know - Or, does he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble-ish thing that I felt the urge to write after re-watching 'Rumors'. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah. I own Glee. I chose to write fanfiction instead of making it canon. Yup.

"You could just come inside for a minute while I get the money. Eh- place the pizzas on the table right here?" Blaine motioned to a small coffee table next to the stairs. The delivery guy was big, with blonde hair - obviously bleached - and a fairly big mouth. Blaine wasn't the one to judge, but his gaydar did get off.

"Sure, no worries. This is the last place I have to go tonight before my shift is over." He put the boxes down on the table. Sam Evans, jock, glee-clubber and big brother, had gotten the job as a pizza delivery two weeks before. His ex-girlfriend, Quinn, watched his siblings as he was away a few hours at night.

Blaine searched his pocket for his wallet, he couldn't find it though.

"Kurt?" He called out into the next room. There was a Warblers movie night going on, Kurt had been invited due to being significant other and former Warbler.

Sam stiffened as he heard the name. Was this Dalton? Dalton as in Dalton academy Warblers and Kurt's previous school? Kurt's boyfriends school? Oh fuck, that's totally their lead soloist. Blaine. And he is Kurt's boyfriend and he just called out-

"What, Blaine?" A familiar voice responded. Sam could only beg that Kurt wouldn't come out there and see him. He was aware that the people in Glee probably wouldn't judge. But the rest of the school would and he didn't want to be treated differently.

"You've got my wallet in there, sweetie?" Blaine looked a little embarrassed at his own foolishness. Then he shot an uncertain glance at the delivery. He might be homophobic...

Sam noticed the worried expression after the pet-name. He just gave a small reassuring smile.

"Idiot." Kurt mumbled under his breath as he walked into the hallway, flipping through the cash in his boyfriends wallet. "Here you go." He looked up as he reached out to give the right amount of bills, and saw the delivery. "Sam?!"

"Kurt..."

"You two know each other?" A confused Blaine asked and looked between his boyfriend and the blonde.

"He's in Glee." Kurt placed his arm around Blaine's waist. "But why are you delivering pizzas, Sam? And this late at night too?"

"I could ask you the same question. Isn't it too late to drive home at this hour? I doubt your dad would allow that..." Sam countered, avoiding the questions.

"Dad and Carole are out-of-town this weekend so I'm... staying the night." Kurt blushed. "Anyways, Sam, this is my boyfriend. Blaine. And, Blaine, this is Sam.

Sam raised his hand in an awkward kind of wave and Blaine nodded in acknowledgment.

"I have to get going, Kurt. Nice to met you Blaine. It feels good to finally put a face to the person Kurt can't stop talking about. And Kurt.. I w- I would appreciate if you won't mention this to anyone."

"Sam..." Kurt begun to object.

"It's nothing. Really."

"And I'm supposed to belive that? Come on. You're in Westerville for Gaga's sake!"

"Fine. I needed to take this job after my dad lost his job and the bank took our house. Quinn watches my siblings as my parents is ready to take any work that's out there." Sam snapped. "I figured it would be safer to work as far away as possible. I don't want people to treat me differently." He continued in a softer voice.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"


End file.
